Gracias
by Brita Kou
Summary: AU. OS. PostStar. Mujer!Taiki. Este fic participa del Mini Reto Especial de Mayo del Grupo Ladies Kou Oficial. La melancolía invadía su ser, Día de las Madres. Miles de recuerdos.


**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Yo uso los personajes sin motivos de lucro, solo es mera diversión.

 _**_ _Este fic participa del Mini Reto Especial de Mayo del Grupo Ladies Kou Oficial._ _**_

 **Sumary:** AU. OS. PostStar. Mujer!Taiki. La melancolía invadía su ser, Día de las Madres. Miles de recuerdos.

 **Palabras:** 1037.

* * *

 **Gracias.**

 **.**

— **. . . —**

 **.**

Todos en esta vida tenemos una progenitora y Taiki no era la excepción solo por venir de un planeta lejano, no. No es como si la hubiera escupido la tierra o nacido de una semilla, obvio no.

Existía esa mujer que guio sus primeros pasos, aquella que la cuido tantas noches cuando enfermaba, aquella que secó sus lágrimas y le ofreció sus cálidos brazos para consolarla cuando niña se raspaba una rodilla o golpeaba jugando y ya adolescente le partieron el corazón. Porque no toda la vida fue Sailor, ella tuvo alguna vez una vida normal y su madre siempre estuvo ahí en cada momento de esa vida.

Justo hoy la recordó con más nostalgia que nunca, una sonrisa amarga se formó en sus labios tras recordar a aquella mujer que la amó incondicionalmente y sin límites como solo aman las madres.

Quizá fue el hecho de acompañar a Ami a ver a su mamá justo el día en que se les festejaba. ¿Había un día especial para celebrar a las mujeres que les habían dado la vida? — _Hubiera sido magnifico que en Kinmoku también tuvieran un día específico para rendir homenaje a las madres_ —pensó al ver como su ahora novia se abalanzaba a los brazos de su suegra con un "Feliz día, mamá" lleno de sentimiento. Miró conmovida aquella escena, sintió sus ojos enjuagarse por aquellas rebeldes lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

 _— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —una linda jovencita de 14 años de edad entraba a su casa con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro agitando de un lado a otro su larga cabellera castaña — ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás?_

 _— ¿Qué pasa? Estoy en la cocina —le contestó desde aquel lugar de la casa su madre con su siempre tono dulce para ella._

 _— ¡Mamá! —Llegó a paso veloz — ¡Fui aceptada! -Soltó con suma emoción mientras sus enormes pupilas violetas se cristalizaban, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas de felicidad._

 _— ¿De verdad? -la mujer la abrazó, ella mejor que nadie sabía cuánto deseaba su hija ser admitida a la academia de formación de Sailor Star Lights. Saber que lo había logrado, la hacía sentir orgullosa de su retoño pero sobre todo, era feliz porque Taiki lo era —Felicidades, mi niña._

 _— ¡Sí! Entro el mes que viene —contestó aferrándose más al abrazo —. Gracias, mamá._

 _Como siempre, su madre la apoyó en todo, aunque no estuviera cien por ciento convencida. No le gustaba la idea que su única hija quisiera ser Sailor y con eso tuviera que renunciar a tener una vida amorosa por servirle a su majestad, la princesa Kakyuu, pero jamás pensó en cortarle las alas a su pequeña y sabiendo que lo único que le quedaba era velar y pedir por su bienestar, la dejó llegar hasta donde ella quisiera ir._

Taiki seguía de espectadora silenciosa sin perder cada muestra de cariño entre la Sra. Mizuno y su bella Ami. Ambas eran doctoras, ambas tenían el rostro similar. Ami había heredado mucho de su madre. Como ella. A excepción del color de ojos que fue donado por su padre, Taiki tenía el mismo rostro que su mamá cuando era joven. Y eso la hacía sentir que podría verla cuando viera su propio reflejo.

— _Mamá, ya me entregaron mi uniforme —gritó aquella linda jovencita entrando hasta la habitación de su madre —. ¿Quieres verlo?_

— _Por supuesto —la sonrisa en el rostro de su hija la hizo sonreír de igual manera._

 _Sin perder el tiempo, la chica se probó su nuevo uniforme de Sailor Star, giró en repetidas ocasiones frente a su madre, para que esta lo apreciara mejor._

— _¿Y bien? —su emoción no cabía en ella._

— _Te ves hermosa —fue lo que pudo decir la mujer y se llevó ambas manos a la boca._

— _¡Mamá! —Se quejó Taiki —, debes decir que me veo imponente, no hermosa. ¡Soy una Sailor!_

— _Discúlpeme, Señorita Taiki —contestó reprimiendo la risa por el mini berrinche de su hija._

— _No, ahora no soy Taiki —dijo con orgullo —. Cuando tengo este uniforme, soy Sailor Star Maker —infló el pecho._

— _Usted podrá ser lo que quiera pero para mí, siempre serás mi pequeña Taiki —respondió la señora mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente._

— _¡Mamá!_

Volvió a sonreír melancólicamente al recordar aquello, su mamá siempre le dio las palabras precisas, era la única persona que conocía su faceta dulce, tierna. Ahora Ami podría disfrutar de ello, pero quien lo formó fue ella, su madre.

Después de cada entrenamiento, al llegar a casa encontraba comida caliente, el baño listo para ella y aquellos brazos que la arropaban para que llorara por lo rudo que había sido el día.

 _Dos años más tarde de haber ingresado a la academia, su planeta fue atacado por Galaxia, aun podía recordar cada detalle de ese día. El planeta reducido a cenizas y escombros, gritos desgarradores era la ambientación de aquella feroz batalla de la que no salieron victoriosas._

 _Sailor Star Maker, corría desesperada por las calles, estaba exhausta por la pelea antes vivida pero sacaba fuerza de quien sabe dónde obligándose a seguir aun sus piernas flaquearan._

 _El corazón se le estrujo al encontrar lo que antes era su casa como un montón de escombros. Levantó piedra a piedra que le impedía encontrar a su mamá, temía el peor escenario pero no descansaría hasta encontrarla. Después de casi una hora por fin pudo hallar el cuerpo inmóvil de su madre, pero aún con vida._

 _— ¡Mamá! —gritó entre el llanto cayendo de rodillas frente a su madre y abrazándola._

 _—Taiki... —sonrió débilmente la mujer al escuchar la voz de su hija._

 _—Mamá, por favor resiste. Buscaré ayuda._

 _—Taiki —volvió a nombrarla y con dificultad le tomó la mano —. No es necesario._

 _—Ma... má... -la joven guerrera no podía con tanto dolor —Quédate conmigo —suplicó._

 _—Taiki… prométeme que... siempre lucharás por la justicia y... ante todo... buscarás tu felicidad..._

 _—No... Mamá… ¡Por favor!_

 _—Prome... prométemelo, mi niña..._

Taiki elevó la mirada al cielo despejado que había y agradeció a su madre donde sea que ella estuviera. Dos lágrimas silenciosas abandonaron sus ojos.

— _Gracias, mamá. Eres la mejor. Te amo_.

Le dedicó una enorme y sincera sonrisa que acompañaron las palabras anteriores y se acercó hasta aquellas dos mujeres que le sonreían reconfortándola.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.:.:.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_Fin_**


End file.
